Un extraño cumpleaños
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Harumin pedía su deseo frente al pastel, segundos después estaba cubierta de crema y estalló en ira con un demonio rosa el cual se lavaba las manos como un buen Pilatos


Todas las chicas de la Yorozuya Citrus estaban en una pequeña sala la cual había una pequeña mesa blanca mientras cierta castaña de ojos verdes estaba al centro de la comitiva. La gyaru disfrazada al fin cumplía sus 18 mientras era rodeada de sus amigas en este caso su nakama Yuzuchi, Mei, Momokino, Shirapon, Nene y Maruta.

La sempai de gafas en conjunto con Yuzu hicieron el pastel con cereza y algunas fresas encima junto con el pequeño letrero de "Feliz Cumpleaños Harumin" y sin olvidar las clásicas velitas pero había algo extraño y era que Matsuri no había llegado aunque eso no molestaba a la castaña debido a la actitud de la matona, eso sí que la alegraba un poco o de lo contrario la menor le arruinaría uno de sus mejores días en vida.

La joven estaba en frente de su pastel mientras sus nakamas cantaban el clásico Happy Birthday y bueno estaba a punto de llorar pero se contuvo con tal de apagar las velas. Tal como esfumó el fuego de estas con el soplo de su boca las asistentes aplaudieron a su amiga mientras ésta se reía un poco mientras se rascaba la nuca.

La joven castaña entró en silencio mientras pedía en mente su deseo pero una fuerza extraña hizo que tirara su cara hacia el pastel, dicha escena paralizó a las chicas quienes miraban boquiabiertas aparte de la escena pero más aún…Por la persona que cometió eso.

-Disfruta un poco tu pastel, Taniguchi sempai

En menos de nada la indignada se levantó mientras se limpiaba la crema que se abundaba en la cara mientras una vena estaba dibujada en rojo vivo al tiempo que caminó con unas ganas de matar a la menor que se alejaba con tal de lavarse las manos y librarse de su crimen aunque para la misma villana era un buen momento de humor.

-¡MATSURI!- Exclamaron las asistentes en coro mientras su indignación e inconformidad mientras la menor como si nada le importara aparte de su habitual arrogancia decía con un aire de burla

-Bah, alguien de tu bonita posición como tú no tendría derecho de tener un cumpleaños muy cliché… ¿No crees que un bobo pastel es pasado de moda?

La castaña en menos de nada ya tenía una fulminante mirada capaz de asesinar a alguien junto a unos ojos inyectados de sangre

-¡Cavaste tu tumba, maldita enana!- Gritó la indignada y en menos de nada se dio comienzo a otra trifulca entre ambas mientras tanto los murmullos entre las demás integrantes no se hacían esperar

-Siempre lo mismo con esas dos- Suspiró Yuzu mientras presenciaba otro pleíto entre su hermana pequeña y su mejor amiga

-¿Desde hace cuando ocurre eso? ¿Acaso es muy común entre ambas?- Preguntó Maruta al tiempo que recordaba un relato de Mitsuko donde Matsuri le hizo la vida imposible por un rato.

-Sí, supongo que sí pero al rato se reconcilian…Digamos que son como las mejores amigas y las peores enemigas pero pondría a ambas en medio de ambas

En ese instante la castaña sujetaba con una llave de lucha libre con tal de romperle el cuello a su víctima mientras ésta trataba de liberarse y las quejas no podían hacerse esperar mientras tanto Mei y Himeko susurraban

-Es triste por Taniguchi- Decía la vicepresidenta con un pesar en su rostro- Digo, ella quería un día de paz de tranquilidad pero de alguna manera esa delincuente le arruina todo

-Sí, yo también tengo ese malestar con ella- La azabache miraba con escepticismo a la pequeña pelirrosa que ya estaba sucumbiendo frente a la fuerza de la gyaru mientras Yuzu trataba de evitar el incidente- Pero eso parece un deseo lejano, ¿Mucho pedir no?

-Si siguen así, ninguna de las dos sobre todo Harumi no tendría un día donde estaría tranquila

Después de unos minutos la castaña aceptó humildemente un pañuelo por parte de su nakama rubia y se limpiaba el rostro mientras Matsuri estaba frente a ella aunque a una distancia muy prudencial y con olvidar su cara de "Yo no fui"

Después de limpiarse la cara la joven castaña miró su pastel hecho pedazos, no era ni comestible y lo peor el esfuerzo entre su sempai de gafas o bueno su cuñada y su mejor amiga en hacer mejor la fiesta se fueron al caño

-Después de que todas pasaron por el dolor de tratar de celebrar mi cumpleaños pero se convirtió en un desastre- La pobre gyaru volvió a limpiarse la cara pero no contaba que la sukeban miraba fijamente su pómulo derecho el cual estaba con una pequeña mancha de crema. En menos de nada la menor se le acercó sigilosamente para emplear su lengua rozando la mejilla suave y roja de la gyaru la cual quedó atónita frente a semejante acto de la ojiazul pero no conforme con eso la matona le besó de manera dulce la misma mejilla como una niña al despedirse de su madre.

La castaña quedó en shock mientras se cubría la mejilla y las demás estaban boquiabiertas sobretodo Yuzu que se dio un facepalm al ver que su pequeña hermana era un mar de problemas e incorregible. La chica de ojos verdes emprendió un grito en contra de la ojiazul

-¡¿Qué me hiciste pequeño demonio?!

La pequeña con una lujuria dibujada en su rostro mientras se relamía los labios respondió con algo de seducción y coqueteo

-¿Sorprendida sempai? Limpiar la crema con un pañuelo sería un desperdicio- Se acercaba como una fiera con tal de asechar a su presa- No te preocupes, asumiré la responsabilidad y limpiaré esto rápidamente

La menor se lanzó como un tigre hacia su sempai mientras lamía sin parar las mejillas de su víctima mientras ésta imploraba clemencia en vano mientras todas ahora estaban estupefactas excepto Mei que se apartó del lugar dado su trato con la menor.

De todas maneras Harumin se hizo una adulta pero de una manera algo extraña y más cuando la pequeña pelirrosa estaba montada sobre ella lamiendo y besando hasta sus labios como si fuera un gato expresando su máxima lealtad, quizás eran cosa de amigas para los curiosos pero no era de extrañarse que Matsuri era una violenta cuando se trataba de Harumin y de qué manera…Sólo faltaba que la pobre mayor estuviese sin ropa y en sábanas y en un futuro posiblemente preñada.


End file.
